A known application delivery system delivers an application to a terminal in a service coverage area in which a server provides service. A known technique of this system is that when the load of application delivery is concentrated on a specific server, a delivery request of an application that is to be delivered from the specific server is made to another server so that the load is inhibited from concentrating. Examples of the related art are disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2016/132454, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-65516, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-115717.